vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gackt
thumb|260px|Gackt CamuiGackt '''(ガクト) cuyo nombre completo es '''Gackt M.S Camui (神威 楽斗/Camui Gakuto) es un cantante, actor, modelo profesional japonés y el proveedor de voz para el Vocaloid Gackpoid. Nació el 4 de Julio de 1973, Okinawa/Japón. Su tipo de sangre es A, su altura es de 1,80 cm y pesa 60 Kg. Estudia lenguas extranjeras, habiendo aprendido hasta ahora ingles, francés, coreano, cantones y mandarín, los cuales habla con fluidez. Es conocido por tener gusto por lo referente a los Shogun, y específicamente los Samurái, llegando ha afirmar haber nacido en el año 1540, ya que se sentía mas conectado con esa época (Periodo Edo/ Sengoku). Es hijo de un trompetista profesional y una esteticista, pasó su infancia en la ciudad de Kyoto. Según cuenta en su autobiografía (Jihaku), su infancia no fue sencilla.Tuvo unos padres estrictos, que le obligaron a comenzar sus estudios de piano a los 3 años, también estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el mar de Okinawa. A la edad de 10 años enfermó de "algo" que los médicos no podían identificar y decidieron ingresarle en un hospital pediátrico totalmente aislado. A la edad de diecisiete años, conoció lo que era el genero del Rock, esmerándose desde entonces en aprender a tocar la batería. En menos de un año logró unirse a Cain's Feel, ocupando el puesto correspondiente de su instrumento, pero de manera auxiliar. Sin embargo, el vocalista dejó la banda, y Gackt fue propuesto como tal, convirtiéndose en miembro oficial. En 1995, es escogido por los integrantes de Malice Mizer para unirse como su nuevo vocalista luego de que Tetsu, miembro de esta, dejara la banda. Con este paso, Gackt alcanza la fama y es reconocido por todo Japón. En 1999, Gackt deja la banda por diferencias creativas e inicia su carrera en solitario. El 12 de mayo, debuta como solista, junto a su banda denominada GacktJob, que fue un éxito rotundo en Japón y empezó a marcar su meteórica carrera desde entonces. Es contratado como modelo de comerciales de TV, para diversas marcas comerciales de tecnología y alimentos, y también se creo un videojuego para su persona, llamado "Bujingai". Posteriormente, empezó a incursionar en la actuación, y salió al mercado la película "Moon Child" donde actúa junto a Hyde (Vocalista de L'Arc~en~Ciel). En Japón obtuvo un recibimiento tal que superó en taquilla a la mega-producción "El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey". Tiempo después, en conmemoración a los 10 años de su lanzamiento, se re-editó en una versión Blu-ray con contenidos extra. En 2007, Gackt represento a Uesugi Kenshin, en el dorama "Fuurin Kazan" de la cadena japonesa NHK, para el que además compuso el single "Returner ~Yami No Shuuen~", alcanzando el número 1 en la lista de éxitos japonesa. Durante el festival en honor a Uesugi Kenshin, personaje que había interpretado Gackt, se le pidió que participara como este una vez más. Tuvo tanto éxito que volvió al festival al año siguiente, y en 2010, por pedido de la audiencia, volvió por tercera vez, rompiendo su propio récord de 27.000 personas, que había logrado en 2008. Respondiendo a la petición pública de "Ver a Gackt mostrando el lado valiente de Uesugi Kenshin", apareció montado en un caballo blanco e incitando a sus tropas para la batalla. Por su interpretación en "Fuurin Kazan" recibió el "TV Navi Award" a Mejor Actor de Reparto en la categoría de Drama. En 2008, lanzó el single "GHOST", cuya canción fue escogida para ser el tema central de "Las crónicas de Sarah Connor", en el mismo año, dio su voz para el Vocaloid Gackpoid. En conmemoración al 10 aniversario desde que Gackt empezó su carrera como solista, se lanzaron 4 singles que componen el "10th Anniversary Countdown", cada uno de estos fue lanzado con una semana de margen, comenzando el 10 de junio con "Koakuma Heaven", le siguió "Faraway～Hoshi ni Negai wo～" el 17 de junio, "Lost Angels" lanzado el 24 de junio y terminó con "Flower", lanzado el 1 de julio. En el año 2009, Gackt inicio un concurso de canciones para los usuarios de Gackpoid, la canción escogida seria lanzada en su siguiente álbum. La ganadora fue "Episode.0", por Kanimiso-P (Matrhru), junto con "Paranoid Doll" por NatsuP, las cuales fueron cantadas por Gackt, apareciendo en su álbum "Episode.0". (Para obtener información detallada del concurso, Ver el artículo Gackpoid) En 2010, GACKT realizó su primer tour por Europa bajo el nombre de "Yellow Fried Chicken'z", concepto que venía desarrollándose desde marzo del mismo año. Los conciertos tuvieron lugar en Londres, París, Barcelona, Munich y Bochum, donde algunas de las entradas fueron agotadas a los 30 minutos de su puesta en venta. Un años despues, vuelve a realizar el mismo tour a Europa, pero esta vez se unió junto al vocalista de la banda Fade, Jon Underdown y dejaron la agrupación Jun-ji y Chirolyn, y se sumaron Shinya, baterista de Luna Sea, Takumi y U:Zo. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Filmografía Anime *Shin Hokuto no Ken como Seiji *SHIKI como Seishirō Kirishiki *Tono to Issho como Uesugi Kenshin *Supernatural: The animation como Andy *Sket Dance como Dante Películas y Series *Soyokaze (2002) *HERO'S HERO (2003) *Moon Child (2003) como Sho * Fuurin Kazan (2007) como Uesugi Kenshin *Mr. Brain (2009, episodio 2) como Takegami Teijirou *Kamen Rider Decade The Movie: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker (2009) como Riderman *Bunraku (2011) * TEMPEST (2012) como Jyo Teigai *Sengoku Basara (2012) como Oda Nobunaga *AKUMU-CHAN (2012) Shiki Takashi Discografía Álbumes *Mizérable (1999) *MARS (2000) *Rebirth (2001) *MOON (2002) *Crescent (2003) *Love Letter (2005) *DIABOLOS (2005) *RE:BORN (2009) Recopilatorios *Remix of Gackt (1999) *THE SIXTH DAY ～SINGLE COLLECTION～ (2004) *THE SEVENTH NIGHT ～UNPLUGGED～ (2004) *Jūnigatsu no Love song ~COMPLETE BOX~ (12月のLove songs ～COMPLETE BOX～?) (2006) *0079-0088 (2007) *Are you "Fried Chickenz"?? (2010) *THE ELEVENTH DAY ～SINGLE COLLECTION～ (2010) *Attack Of The "Yellow Fried Chickenz" in Europe 2010 (2011) *Best of the best vol.1 -MILD- (2013) *Best of the best vol.1 -WILD- (2013) Singles *Mizérable(1999) *Vanilla (1999) Mirror (2000) *OASIS (2000) *Seki-ray (鶺鴒 ～seki-ray～?) (2000) *Saikai ~Story~ (再会 ～Story～?) (2000) *Secret Garden (2000) *Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto (君のためにできること?) (2001) *ANOTHER WORLD (2001) *Jūnigatsu no Love song (12月のLove song?) (2001) *Wasurenai Kara (忘れないから?) (2002) *Jūnigatsu no Love song (12月のLove song?) / December Love (2002) (Re-Lanzamiento) *Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume (君が追いかけた夢?) (2003) *Tsuki no Uta (月の詩?) (2003) *Lu:na / OASIS (2003) *Last Song (2003) *Jūnigatsu no Love song (12月のLove song?) / 十二月的情歌 (2003) (Re-Lanzamiento) *Kimi ni Aitakute (君に逢いたくて?) (2004) *Jūnigatsu no Love song (12月のLove song?) / December Love Song〈한국어〉 (2004) (Re-Lanzamiento) *Arittake no Ai de (ありったけの愛で?) (2005) *BLACK STONE (2005) *Metamorphoze (Metamorphoze ～メタモルフォーゼ～?) (2005) *Todokanai Ai to Shitteita no ni Osaekirezu ni Aishitsuzuketa... (届カナイ愛ト知ッテイタノニ抑エキレズニ愛シ続ケタ…?) (2005) *REDEMPTION (2006) *Love Letter (2006) *No ni saku hana no you ni (野に咲く花のように?) (2007) *RETURNER ~Yami no Shuen~ (RETURNER～闇の終焉～?) (2007) *Jesus (2008) *GHOST (2009) *Journey through the Decade (2009) *Koakuma Heaven (小悪魔へブン) (2009) *Faraway~星に願いを~ (2009) *Lost Angels (2009) *Flower (2009) *The Next Decade (2009) *Setsugekka (The End of Silence)/Zan (雪月花-The End of Silence) (2009) *Stay the Ride Alive (2010) *EVER (2010) *Episode.0 (2011) *Graffiti (2011) *Until the last day (2012) *白露-HAKURO- (2012) *White Lovers -幸せにトキ- (2012) *「P.S. I LOVE U」(2014) *Day Breakers (2014) *ARROW (2015) Otros *Love Letter - For Korean Dears (2005) (Edición especial de "Love Letter" para Corea) *Dears (Escrita por Akira Yamaoka y previamente cantada por Gackt) Curiosidades *Se ha dicho que su nombre real podría ser Satoru Okabe, pero ni el ni su agencia han hecho ningún anuncio oficial acerca de esto. *Su gusto por los Samurái influencio bastante el diseño del Vocaloid Gackpoid. Categoría:Proveedores de voz